¿Por qué te importa tanto?
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Ino no tiene idea de la respuesta y no desea averiguarlo. Averiguarlo implicaría confesar sus sentimientos. Y luego de la traición de Sakura, lo único que quiere es irse.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Ni quién lo quiera. xD Mentira, Naruto es genial. Pero si algo de derecho me perteneciera, no habría tanto fanservice. (?)

**Advertencias: **Inosaku, texto en presente, segunda persona. Nada explícito.

* * *

-.-

**¿Por qué te importa tanto?**

-.-.-.-

-.-

-.-

Te diriges con empeño a su casa. Sabes que estará allí, o al menos, es tu primera opción. Simplemente algo te dice que iba a estar ahí.

_¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

Duele, por supuesto que duele; al menos, dolía al principio. Te enteraste de que tu mejor amiga te quitó el ascenso en la oficina acostándose con el jefe. Era horrible, el respeto que siempre has tenido Hacia ella a pesar de todo, se ha esfumado; pero luego recapacitaste. Quizás es una simple confusión.

_¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

Porque no puede ser verdad. **No es verdad**. Simplemente eran rumores. Quizás glorificaste mucho tu trabajo. Si, te has quedado todos los días de estos últimos meses hasta muy tarde. Eres la primera en llegar, y eres la más responsable del lugar. Pero, de repente, ella hizo algo mejor. Quizás, ella consiguió un patrocinador, o convenció a una empresa de asociarse con la tuya.

¡Dios mío! Quizás le salvó la vida a tu jefe, y él le va a dar el aumento y el ascenso como recompensa. Pero, ¿Tener sexo con alguien por un mejor puesto? No, ella no sería capaz. No Sakura.

_¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

Tocas la puerta con algo de desespero. Notas que tarda mucho en salir, y te estás congelando porque ya es de noche, pero no le prestas atención. Tienes que verla y que ella te diga que todas en la oficina son unas víboras chismosas, que ella nunca haría algo así.

Ves como abre la puerta, y la notas algo… ¿exaltada?

"Ino" La notas jadear un poco "No esperaba visitas. ¿Vas a tardar mucho?"

La escaneas rápidamente. No puede ser. Que alguien te diga que finalmente aceptó acostarse con Naruto. Porque si _él_ está aquí, juras que vas a vomitar.

_¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

Pasas de ella rápidamente, ves como trata de decirte algo, pero no es necesario. _Él _sale, en nada más que una toalla. Te reconoce y trata de darte algo como una disculpa, pero sientes un pinchazo al corazón y decides salir de allí corriendo.

Ella te sigue, por supuesto. Y te ves obligada a hablar.

Decides tomar la primera palabra. Te volteas y la miras furiosa "Sabes que es lo que más me molesta. Tener que enterarme por la zorra de Karin, que la verdadera zorra aquí, eres tu" La acusas con el dedo furiosa, ves como se le desencaja la cara y sigues caminando en zancada.

"¿Porque te importa tanto?" Te pregunta en un susurro.

Te detienes abruptamente. Estás exagerando. Casi puedes oler su alivio (cree que te vas a devolver) y sabes que está a punto de decirte algo. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

Porque…

No querías descubrirlo.

Y es suficiente, te vas a largar de allí.

Sakura siempre ha sido una niña mimada, que no toma en cuenta tu opinión de ella, y tampoco tiene nada de auto-respeto. Estas harta.

A la mañana siguiente le envías tu carta de renuncia al estúpido y nepotista de tu jefe. Y luego vas al aereopuerto y consiges un boleto de avión. No entiendes que te pasa, no entiendes tu enojo. ¿Por qué estas tan furiosa? Sí, tu mejor amiga se acostó con el jefe quitándote el ascenso. Y se merece que no le vuelvas a hablar. Pero no es como para que dejes toda tu vida atrás solo por eso.

_¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

No la vas a dejar atrás, solo te vas a dar un tiempo. Un sabático. Sí, eso te convence. Mucha gente toma un sabático después de una traición. Te tranquilizas a ti misma, y das un fuerte suspiro.

Escuchas la llamada de los pasajeros. Es la apenas la primera llamada, pero, para una persona triste ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Y entonces, la ves a ella. Llega corriendo, algo despeinada, agitada, con ojos tristes. Probablemente tu padre le dijo donde estabas. Volteas tu mirada a otro punto al verla, porque te invaden sentimientos que no sabes como analizar.

_¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

"¡Ino! ¡Ino!" Grita tu nombre, y te quedas parada allí. ¿Qué más podrías hacer?

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Ino? No entiendo porque reaccionas así…" Escuchas como habla, como se explica. Pero no eres capaz de decir nada. Las palabras se te atropellan en la boca, y al mismo tiempo eres incapaz de interrumpirla.

"…Y, sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Sé que lo que hize estuvo mal, y créeme, lo que me dijiste me hizo reflexionar… Pero no es como para que te larges y me dejes. Sé que, quizás, hayas perdido respeto por mi, pero te juro…"No puedes soportar más. Es ahora o nunca. Pero no eres consciente de lo que pasa hasta que… Está pasando.

_¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

Te le acercas a ella. Tu cara debe reflejar lo que sientes, porque se aleja algo asustada y confundida. Debe pensar que le haras algo malo. Nunca serías capaz.

Estás tan cerca que puedes sentir su tenue aroma a cerezas. No piensas en lo que haces. Para cuando te das cuenta, tus labios ya están sobre los de ella, y ella se remueve incómoda debajo de ti.

_¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

Ahora ya lo sabes. El problema no es que te haya quitado el ascenso. Tampoco es el hecho de que ella te haya traicionado. Es por el hecho de que ella no está contigo, y que está con él. Te importa, porque son celos.

Aturdida te separas de ella. Y ves su expresión de horror. Lo sabías. Sakura era heterosexual, y hasta donde sabías, un poquito homofóbica.

Te sacudes el pesar, y notas como te sigue mirando con esa horrible mirada. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ese fue el cierre de su relación.

"Ino…Lo siento… pero yo…" Titubea algo triste. Imaginas que es porque no quiere herir tus sentimientos. Estos ya están heridos desde hace tanto tiempo.

_¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

"No importa Sakura. Esta bien" Le das una sonrisa, que no llega a tus ojos, levantas alto tu barbilla, y sales con orgullo de allí. Caminas rápido porque no quieres perder el vuelo. Escuchas como grita tu nombre, quiere hablar contigo.

No quieres hablar con ella. No cuando viste su reacción. No cuando escuchaste lo que iba a decir. No cuando sabes que serás rechazada.

Sientes como tu corazón se oprime en tu pecho, y como las lágrimas se acumulan en tus ojos.

Ya en el avión, la sensación sigue siendo tan horrible como cuando viste esa expresión en su cara.

Esos ojos con horror, esa sensación de asco.

Tienes ganas de morir en ese momento.

No puedes soportar el descubrir tus sentimientos de esa manera.

No puedes soportar el hecho de que tú y ella no podrían ser amigas.

Nunca de la misma forma.

Y con lo que siempre detestaste los cambios.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Esto, es raro. Esta "cosa" tiene tiempo (muchísimo tiempo) que la escribí. Si leen mis nuevos trabajos y este, se darán cuenta del cambio. Pero en fin, fue hecho para un concurso y nunca me dispuse a publicarlo. ¡Aquí tienen! Creo que en ese entonces, gané el tercer lugar.

¿Por qué un Inosaku? Ni idea, aunque me gusta Ino.

Y ya saben, si a ustedes les gustó aunque sea un poquito, un pequeño review me haría muy feliz.

Nos vemos, ;)


End file.
